Prycilla Rook
Uiterlijk Rook is redelijk magere Half-elf van één meter negentig met gemiddeld lang donkerbruin haar. Buiten haar lengte zijn haar puntige oren en doordringende turquise ogen het enige wat duidelijk maakt dat ze niet van menselijke afkomst is. Ze heeft een fijn gezicht, bedekt met sproeten. Vaak lijkt ze heel gefocused naar iets te kijken. Verder heeft ze op haar linker-enkel een tattoo van een gebroken masker, maar dit is meestal bedekt door haar laarzen. Haar zwaard, Bishop, heeft ze ten alle tijden bij haar. Dit zwaard is een kortere versie van een elfen kromzwaard. De heft van het zwaard is zwart met zilveren markeringen. Gelijkaardige markeringen zijn te zien in het zwart op het enorm lichte metaal van het lemmet. Verhaal Rook is al enige tijd aan het reizen, maar voor ze hier aan begon heeft ze ook al enkele dingen meegemaakt in haar geboortestad; Het koude Deruna. Deze stad, onder controle van de huis Rook, was één van vele steden in Iozora onder controle van de grote huizen. In Deruna, vooral onder de invloed van Mensen, leefden ook veel Elfen op gelijke voet als de Mens. Éen van deze Elfen was Rook haar moeder, Allysia. Ze was een hofmagiër in de burcht van Deruna. De Menselijke Heer van Deruna, Tiabalt Rook, werd desondanks zijn relatie met de Dame van Deruna, Louisa, en het feit dat hij al drie kinderen had op een dag hopeloos verliefd op zijn hofmagiër. Ze gingen een geheime relatie aan en spraken elkaar enkel onder het licht van de maan. Uit deze verboden relatie kwam na enige tijd een dochter: Prycilla. Natuurlijk begonnen mensen zich vragen te stellen bij de geboorte van dit kind. De waarheid kwam al snel tot aan de oren van Louisa en zo werd Allysia samen met Prycilla verbannen uit Deruna. Zo reisde Allysia met haar pasgeboren dochter verder naar het zuidwesten, tot ze in een klein koud dorp aankwamen waar ze haar niet zouden kennen. Hier nam ze haar intrek, en ze gebruikte haar kennis om de mensen van het dorp te helpen waar ze maar kon. Maar de inwoners waren altijd skeptisch over de nieuwe magiër en hielden, desondanks de hulp die Allysia hun gaf, altijd hun afstand. Dit ging enige tijd door, en Prycilla was ondertussen een jaar of zeven geworden. De tekenen van haar elfenbloed kwamen al snel naar boven wanneer haar affiniteit voor het magische duidelijk werd. Alyssia speelde hier al snel op in en begon haar dochter de wegen van het arcane te tonen. Haar training ging rustig verder en ze toonde een grote interesse tot magie met ijs, tot een paar jaar later Allysia ernstig ziek werd en het leven gaf aan deze ziekte. De inwoners van het dorp keken niet om naar de wees van de vreemde magiër. Overkomen met verdriet vluchtte Prycilla het dorp uit met alles wat ze kon dragen (wat redelijk veel was, vermits haar moeder beschikte over een bag of holding). Over de komende dagen op pad, leerde ze wie ze eigenlijk was door het dagboek van haar moeder. Ze besloot om terug te keren naar Deruna en haar vader op te zoeken, de enige familie die haar nog restte. Het dagboek vulde ze sindsdien zelf elke dag aan. Ondertussen liet ze haar kunde voor het arcane niet links liggen, en oefende zoveel ze kon met de boeken die ze bijhad van haar moeder. Natuurlijk trekt een jong meisje van veertien, alleen op de koude weg wel de aandacht van elk reiziger. Ze deed haar best om andere avonturiers te vermijden, maar op een dag kwam ze toch een persistente Halfling tegen: Tomard. Tomard was te bezorgd om haar alleen te laten verderreizen en besloot om kosten wat het kost vriendschap met haar te sluiten. Prycilla vertelde hem wat er gebeurd was, en wat ze nu van plan was. Tomard, die wel wat van de regio afwist, vertelde het meisje dat ze dit beter niet kon doen. In de afgelopen jaren was er oorlog uitgebroken in Iozora en huis Rook was hierin betrokken. Opeens een erfgenaam introduceren zou heel wat complicaties opleveren. Prycilla begreep het niet helemaal, maar toen Tomard voorstelde om haar te vergezellen tot de oorlog voorbij was stemde ze met hem in. Tomard was een zeer ervaren zwaardvechter en op zijn rondtochten met Prycilla leerde hij haar ook om met een rapier om te gaan. Ze gingen uit Iozora weg, richting Nervado, tot ze nieuws kregen dat de oorlog in Iozora voorbij was. Maar dit was geen blije boodschap, want Tiabalt Rook was gesneuveld.Prycilla, nu negentien jaar oud, stond er op om de begraafplaats van haar vader te bezoeken. Tomard stemde in en samen vertrokken ze terug richting Iozora. Eenmaal terug aangekomen in Deruna (onder een schuilnaam weliswaar), leerde Prycilla dat het Louisa was die de dood van haar vader op haar geweten heeft. Louisa had nu onderdak bij een van de andere huizen in Iozora: Dale. Hoewel Prycilla nu overkomen was door een vlaag van woede, kon Tomard toch tot haar doordringen en het afraden om wraak te nemen. Dit zou een onmogelijke operatie zijn die waarschijnlijk nog meer oorlog zou ontkenenen en het land nog verder zou verwoesten. Terug in Nervado aangekomen begon Prycilla haar achternaam te dragen uit eerbetoon voor haar overleden vader. Ze zweert bij zichzelf nog steeds om haar vader te wreken door het leven van Louisa te beëindigen. Ze reisde verder en verder weg samen met Tomard, en op haar zevenentwintigste naamdag toen ze aan het rusten waren op een onbewolkte nacht, op een berg in Sonaris had ze een droom. Een droom waarin ze uit een diepe afgrond klom, en bovenkwam met een parelwit zwaard met zwarte markeringen. Voor deze afgrond stond een kasteel waar bloed van de muren liep, met het hoofd van haar vader op een piek. Toen ze wakker werd, stak naast haar in de grond het zwaard uit haar droom. Niet goed wetende wat dit betekende, vroeg ze aan Tomard voor raad. Hij vertelde haar dat hij dit ook nog nooit had meegemaakt, maar dat het wel een teken zou zijn. Een teken dat ze niet zomaar kan negeren. Prycilla nam het zwaard vast, en tot haar verbazing hoorde ze een stem. "Rook, de King is verraden door de Queen. Maar het is verre van schaakmat. De tijd van wraak is aangebroken. Ik ben Bishop, ontstaan uit de krachtige emoties gemengt met de arcane kracht die je bezit. Laat ons rechtzetten, dat wat fout is, in de eer van je vader. Maar met enkel het arcane geraken we er niet, mijn kracht zal pas volledig zijn als wanneer ik herenigd ben met de umbralstone" Bij deze was de band tussen Prycilla Rook en haar zwaard Bishop gevormd. Maar voor het spel beïndigd kon worden, zou ze eerst nog meer ervaring moeten opdoen en deze umbralstone te bemachtigen. Wat deze steen zou doen voor Bishop was niet volledig duidelijk. Het zwaard vertelde hier ook niets meer over. Misschien omdat hij het zelf niet wist, of misschien omdat hij het niet kon zeggen. De enige informatie die ze hadden was dat deze steen in Nimwald verborgen was Daarna trainde ze letterlijk met Bishop in haar ene hand, en de kracht van het koude arcane in de andere. Tomard stond haar altijd bij tijdens deze training en reizen. Hij was tenslotte op zoek naar avontuur, en dat had hij nu wel gevonden. Prycilla introduceerde zich steeds meer en meer als "Rook" tegen reizigers die ze tegenkwamen, waarschijnlijk deels omdat Bischop haar altijd als Rook aansprak. Bishop werd haar drijfveer, en samen met het zwaard en Tomard reisde ze verder over The Calmlands, Gyllia, en Simmershore. Meer en meer hoorde ze verhalen over de lich Kelsus die oorlog had verklaard op de wereld, voor redenen die blijkbaar niemand wist. Maar ze liet dit haar niet afleiden van haar missie om de umbralstone te bemachtigen. Na een lange, eventvolle reis vertrok ze samen met Tomard met een boot van de Simmershore richting Lumino, om zo door te reizen naar Nimwald. Maar onderweg werd deze boot aangevallen door een groot verschikkelijk schip gemaakt uit botten met zeilen van vleeslappen. Het schip waar Rook op zat zonk, en alleen Rook bleef bewusteloos drijven op een van de stukken hout van de boot. Likes * Nachten, vooral met volle maan * Rust en rustige muziek * Tomard Dislikes * Beloftes niet nakomen Gewoontes en Eigenschappen * Linkshandig * Houdt een dagboek bij * Lijkt vaak gefocused naar niets te kijken * Heeft Bishop altijd bij zich Categorie:Player Character Categorie:Half-Elf Categorie:Persoon